Bits Of Fluff
by kgriffithm
Summary: Short pieces about Adrianna and Gia, based on the show and some from my head.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't write a lot of fanfiction, so let me know if I should continue.

This is told as the characters thoughts in between moments we see and some i made up. sorry if its kind of disjointed.

Disclaimer: I don't own these charters the belong to the CW, just having a little fun. 

That could have gone better. Gia thought to herself.

Pushing through the crowded hall She trudged to class. Sure, she had shot Alexa down in favor of Adrianna, but Gia had never planed to tell her.

Pining in silence seemed much more romantic. 

Gia grinned at the thought. That was Aid's influence. All those weeks watching movies and bonding over heart break and addiction.

Gia had never expected Adrianna to feel the same; in fact she was pretty sure Aid would never get over Navid.

But today the damn Gia had built to hold her feelings back had burst. The words were out before she could stop herself, now she had lost her best friend. 

Gia sadly chuckled to herself, as the lesbian cliché was not lost on her. Taking a deep breath Gia entered the classroom just as the teacher turned off the lights.

"Gia, your late, please close the door, we have a lot to cover today, so don't fall asleep, that means you Will" Mrs. Hall said, giving a boy at the back of the room a stern look.

At 72, the Art History teacher only taught one class a semester. Her methods were a bit out dated, but Gia appreciated the old school slide projector and Mrs. Hall's steadfastness to her methods.

Today however, would pose a large challenge to Gia's notes, as her mind dirifted to her raven-haired friend.

……………………………….

Adrianna felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Gia liked her, how had she not seen that coming? And why did she feel so weird about it?

The bell had rung long ago, but Aid stayed in the bathroom. She was hiding in one of the stalls trying not to cry.

Navid had moved on with her band mate, Her friends still felt distant, and the one person she had been relaying on lately had to go and fall for her. 

Right now, in this moment Adrianna wanted a drink, a pill, anything to take the edge off her reality.

She wanted to yell at Gia for messing with her most solid support system, but knew the red head was just being honest.

Adrianna looked at her phone, 2:45 pm, the bell would ring soon, and she could escape to her house to sulk in private.

………………………………

Gia lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, it had been 2 days since she had blurted her crush to Adrianna, it had been 2 days since they had talked.

Deeper feelings aside, Gia missed talking to her friend, watching old romantic movies, and the general peace of mind she felt knowing Aid was there for her.

Knowing nothing gets solved by lying around Gia decided the best thing to do would be talk to Adrianna the next day.

At worst she would be in the same place she was now, at best maybe Aid was freaked because she felt it to? 

"She's not just heterosexual, she's Barbie heterosexual'", Gia said to herself in her best British accent.

_Imagine Me and You _had been one of her and Alexa's favorite movies. Why couldn't she just go back to the girl who could love her?

Adrianna was only going to break her heart.

………………………………

Sitting next to Gia at lunch Adrianna felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Sure Navid was moving on, but her friends were talking to her and Gia was willing to put her feelings aside for their friendship. 

"So movies tonight?" Adrianna asked, feeling that they shouldn't skip a beat because of some silly crush.

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll come over at 7?" Gia said, glad that Aid was so willing to move past her crush.

"Perfect" Aid smiled "I'll see you at 7" she said as she head toward her next class.

……………………………..

Gia tried not to focus too much on the hand graze in the popcorn bowl. Things were bound to be a little tense at first, it would get better.

But Gia was resolved to keep her eyes on the screen for fear that she might get caught starring.

……………………………...

Aid could still hear Silver's words about being open to love bounce around inside her head.

The words on the page in front of her had stopped making sense, but she read on hoping there would be some secret paragraph to answer all her question.

When Gia walked in with movies Adrianna felt like she'd been caught doing something bad, but was to confused about what she was feeling to mislead her friend.

"Why are you reading this"

"Because…because I think I like you"

……………………………..

Gia's heart soared as Adrianna leaned into kiss her again.

"That would be a yes" Aid said smiling from ear to ear.

Gia could barely contain herself, she was so happy. Aid brushed a strand of hair from her face and leaned in to recapture her lips.

………………………..The Date……………………………

Adrianna looked through her closet for what seemed like the millionth time.

What do you wear on a date with another girl? And why wouldn't Gia tell her where they were going?

Settling on a white cotton dress with yellow daisies embroidered on the hem, Adrianna set about putting on her make up.

…………………………..

Gia had decided not to pressure Aid with a major public appearance, and not wanting to rush things planned a lunch date.

At 12:30 Gia rang the doorbell to Adrianna's house. A moment later the door opened to revile Adrianna wearing a goofy grin that matched Gia's.

"My I?" Gia said offering Aid her arm to escort her to the van.

"Such a gentleman, well woman" Adrianna said playing along.

………………………….

Adrianna looked at the place in amazement.

"What…where are we?"

"This is my grandmother's house, I know its huge, it was left to her by her best friend."

"That's um…a big thing to leave a friend" Adrianna said still in awe of the mansion before her. 

"The way my grandmother tells it, her friend Nicole was an only child who never married.

They had grown up together and were often in trouble for their shenanigans, as Gran would say.

When my grandfather was away at war, Gran moved in here so they could look after each other.

Apparently the thought of living alone again was too much for Nicole so she invited my grandparents to stay with her permanently and that was that" 

While explaining the origins of the mansion Gia had led them around the back of the house to what appeared to be a green house.

"Ok, my grandmother has promised to give us our privacy which means she'll check on us every half hour or so." Gia said as she opened the green house door.

Stepping inside Adrianna was stunned at the sight. Dozens of colored wings beat around her. Gia took her hand and guided her to a picnic set up in the middle of the room. 

"Nicole loved butterflies, she spent her life collecting and studying them. My grandfather built this for her as a thank-you for letting them stay" Gia whispered in Aid's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

As Gia went to sit down, Adrianna could do nothing more then stare at her. This wonderful amazing person was willing to put themselves on the line for her.

Adrianna's heart felt like it might burst from the fullness it seemed to be experiencing.


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't write a lot of fanfiction, so let me know if I should continue. It starts right after

Disclaimer: I don't own these charters the belong to the CW, just having a little fun.

…………………………. After the Concert...…………………….

The crowd was dispersing so the girls made their way to the van. The band was already packing their instruments away when Gia and Aid came into view.

"WOW, girl that was amazing, and nice lip lock ladies" The guitarist said high fiving Aid.

"Yeah, you really knocked the vocals out of the park Adrianna" Lila said.

"And here I thought you were some shallow Beverly Hills chick, turns out you're a badass lesbian who knows how to belt it!" Liv exclaimed bumping shoulders with Aid before winking at Gia.

"I think we should give a special thanks to our roadie and Aid's first groupie for helping us get our instruments out of school and getting us here in one piece" Lila said, secretly glad Adrianna had moved on, so she could date Navid in peace.

"Oh it was no big deal, you're the ones that had to get up on stage, that was a great show guys" Gia said, opening the door for Adrianna before walking to the drivers side of the van. 

After dropping the band off at their respective homes, Gia turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Ok I know its late but I'm still riding on an adrenaline high from the show so can we go do something" Aid said using her puppy dog eyes to ensure Gia's consent.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach, last time was a disaster and I would like to make a happy memory to replace it."

"That sounds like a great idea" Gia said with a bright smile 

As the walked along the beach Adrianna laced her fingers through Gia's and smiled to herself at how well their hands fit together. Most things in Aid's life were complicated and broken, but when Gia was next to her she felt like she could handle the drama.

They took a seat on the sand and just starred up at the stars. Gia wrapped an arm around Adrianna's shoulder, while the brunette lend her head into Gia. They both sighed with contentment, which turned into giggles.

"You have turned me into such a sap" Gia said poking Aid in the side making her squirm.

"Pssh, no I didn't, you were this sappy when I found you, you're just lucky I'm such a romantic"

"Your right I am lucky" Gia whispered in Aid's ear before kissing her on the cheek. 

Adrianna turned to look into Gia's eyes, her breath caught in her throat. Aid was overwhelmed by the emotion spilling from her girlfriend's eyes, and felt blessed to be on the receiving end. Adrianna slowly leaned in and kissed Gia softly on the lips.

"I have a favor to ask" Aid whispered into Gia's lips

"Hmmm?" Gia mumbled unable to form words with Adrianna this close

"Will you come home with me tonight? I really don't want to be away from you" Aid said looking down at her hands, she hoped she wasn't asking too much.

"Uh, if that's what you want then of course, but no pressure"

Adrianna looked at Gia with her thousand-watt smile and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Gia's hands found their way up Aid's back as they deepened the kiss. Aid threaded her fingers through Gia's tousled locks, never breaking contact. Soon oxygen became a necessity and the girls were left panting and elated.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I know the way the played this in 2X18 'Another Another Chance' was well crappy, but I still feel like its totally out of Gia's character to cheat. So this is how I think it should of gone.

Also i attempted a sex scene, sorry i've never really written one, so be honest.

Give me feedback if its worth continuing.

Taking a deep breath Adrianna entered Gia's room. Ivy's mom was right, this is where she wanted to be. Gia was laying on her bed with her headphones on and hadn't noticed Adrianna's presence.

Aid took a seat next to Gia, who startled by movement, jumped.

Sliding her head phones off her ears and to her neck Gia sat up. 

"What are you doing here?" Gia sullenly asked

" I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't take Navid's word over yours, I understand if you don't want to go to these things with me, but I need to know I can come home to you. I…I know that's a lot to ask, but you mean the world to me, and I know I can stay sober if you are by my side, even if its in spirit." Aid said slipping her hand into Gia's

Gia starred down at their intertwined fingers. Her ego was bruised, but such a passionate apology could hardly be ignored.

"OK, but I should apologize too. You can talk to Navid, I mean you two have a lot of history, I guess I was just jealous, your clearly ready to be in sobriety challenging situations, I'm just not as sure about myself."

"Well, we will just have to hold on to each other, you're a lot stronger then you think." Aid said leaning into place a light kiss on Gia's lips.

"MMMmmm" Gia moaned as the kiss nautraly deepened with their need

"See, no where else I'd rather be" Aid said her voice thick with desire, As she crawled on to Gia's lap. 

Gia pulled Aid close to her, and started kissing her jawline, making Adrianna's breath catch in her throat. Aid tangled her fingers in Gia's hair. Adrianna reached down and began tugging on Gia's shirt, pulling it roughly over the red heads curly locks. Aid had never seen a more beautiful site. Gia looked almost shy, but her eyes were dark with want, her lips swollen from kissing. Adrianna slowly got up and turned around.

"Will you unzip me please" Aid's voice was soft but sure

Gia reached up and slowly unziped her girlfriends dress. Aid let the garment fall to the floor before turning around to face Gia.

"Now I think one of us has way to many clothes on, and its not me" Aid said her tone playful as she reached for Gia's hand.

Gia allowed the brunett to pull her from the bed. Aid let her fingers dip below Gia's jeans, making the ginger inhale sharply. 

"Are..re you sure about this" Gia's voice cracked

"Yes" Aid whispered in Gia's ear, before kissing her on the neck.

The brunette helped her girlfriend step out of her jeans now puddle on the floor. They stood there for a moment in awe of each other. Aid couldn't quit wrap her mind around how turned on she was.

"You are be..beautiful" Aid stammered, causing Gia to blush

"You're not so bad yourself" The red head replied pulling her girl close so she could lay one on her. 

Gia led Adrianna back to the bed, laying her softly down, Gia began to kiss her way down Aid's neck to her chest. Expertly the red head removed Aid's bra, tossing it away. She slowly moved her attention to Aid's left nipple taking it between her teeth and teasing just a little.

Aid's head swam with desire, and she found herself urging Gia lower. Not wanting to keep her princess waiting Gia complied with Aid's wish. She kissed a path down Aid's smooth, silky stomach. Gia lifted Aid's hips and slipped her panties down her thighs and off her ankles, to be discarded like with their other clothes.

The scent of Aid's longing hit Gia like a wave. Ever so gently, Gia lifted each of Aid's legs placing them over her shoulders and she lowered her mouth onto Adrianna's sex. Sucking Aid's clit into her mouth, Gia felt Aid tense and then she began to rock her hips. Taking note of the rhythm, Gia kept her mouth in place, while she slipped two fingers into Aid's wetness.

Thrusting in time with Aid's hips Gia felt a surge of electricity jolt through her. Soon Aid was calling out Gia's name, as her walls clenched Gia's fingers, so did her hands clench Gia's sheets, Adrianna felt her orgasm course through her body. The release brought on a wave of unexpected emotions and Aid began to cry.

"Oh god, did I hurt you, i…um I'm really sorry" Gia blurted

"No…no… it's just" taking a shaky breath Aid continues "I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"Oh, sweety, shhh, Its ok, I'm not going anywhere" Gia said, taking Adrianna in her arms, and rubbing her back

"Promise?" Aid's voice came out small and almost childlike

"Promise, now lets get some sleep" Gia said re-positioning them on the bed. Aid tucked her head into the crock of Gia's neck, while Gia held Adrianna close to her. Exhausted Adrianna drifted off to sleep.

Gia lay awake awhile revealing in the moment; The girl of her dreams asleep in her arms, after they had just made love for the first time, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
